I Love You
by Rika Azumi Sakura Yukihara
Summary: When Ana starts falling for her long time neighbor, things take an unexpected turn for everyone around her. A story of love, family, trust, relationships, and the drama filled life of 6 different high schoolers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a FSOG fanfiction, and I admit I am a little nervous, and not just because I don't have experience writing fictional stories. After reading so many amazing fanfiction stories I wanted to contribute some of my own work into the fandom, and after some encouragement from my close friend Anonbishy, I decided to to start of with something simple.**

 **This story is a high school story about Ana and her closest friends, and their lives from friendships to relationships, and of course the drama that comes with every teenagers high school experience. The POV of the story will change a lot because the story doesn't only focus on Ana and Christian's relationship.**

 **Ana and girls are 16**

 **Christian and boys are 16**

 **Ashton is 17**

 **Betsy is 14**

 **Character belong to E.L. James along with a few of my very own characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ana**

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-.** I slam my hand down on the alarm button and grudgingly get up to start my first day of high school as a sophomore. My name is Anastasia Rose Steele, and some may say that my life is perfect. Though I would have to disagree, my older (by one year) brother Ashton, totally ignores me at school, my mom-, wait no, birthgiver, yeah that's better, hasn't been in my life for as long as I can remember, and the love of my life doesn't even know that I exist. So yeah, contrary to popular belief my life is not all it's cracked up to be.

Some people may think that it's just the cliche rich, or well to do girl complaining about the little things in her life, and that may be true, but I care about these things because when the money disappears, and I'm left with a broken family, then what's the point of it all.

Anyways, as I was saying, although I get to meet up with some of my closest friends, I'm dreading today, because it means 8 hours of my brother, my own flesh and blood, ignoring me because he wants to be known as the popular jock. Most people at school don't even know that we're related, which I find baffling because we have the same last name. It all started on the first day of Freshman year for me, and Sophomore for him...

" _This is going to be so exciting!", I exclaimed as I ran around the house grabbing all the things I could possibly need for the first day of highschool. As I was running by the entrance to the kitchen entrance, my arm was grabbed and before I knew it I was in the arms of my older brother and being lifted up._

" _Calm down Ana, it's not like we're going to Disneyland or something, it's just school, 8 hours of wasted time and energy." He said as he set me down and kissed my forehead._

" _You're only saying that because you've already experienced this, I remember you being just as excited as she is, and maybe even more on your first day." Dad said from the breakfast bar, and I looked up to a blushing Ash._

" _Is that true?"_

" _Be in the car in 5 or I'm leaving without you." With that he grabbed his backpack from one of the chairs and walked out towards the front door. Dad, Betsy, and I all broke into laughter. I walked up the stairs and into my room grabbing my backpack before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen. I kissed dad on the cheek and turned to Betsy as I said, "You're lucky class doesn't start for you for another 20 minutes."_

' _I know", she said with a smug smile, and I playfully nudged her though before could do more, a loud honk from outside interrupted. "Well, I gotta get going love you dad. Bye Betsy, see you in a few hours." I said all this as i was walking away and towards the door. Once I was safely in the car and all buckled up, I looked over to my brother and said, "Let's do this." He pulled out of our long driveway, past the gate, and we made our way to school._

' _Here it is, the place that will hold my memories for the next 4 years. My highschool (that really doesn't need a name because that little pit of detail doesn't matter). We walked through the front doors and into a hallway filled with students, and me being the clumsy idiot that I am tripped over… NOTHING. That's right I tripped over AIR! Is that even possible you ask, well with me it is. The worst part is that I was wearing a skirt that day and my it flipped up exposing my panties. My polka dotted cotton panties._

'You should've worn shorts underneath you idiot.' _My subconscious scolds._

 _'It's too late now' I say as I nervously stand up to face the crowd of laughing pubescent teenagers. I look around to see if Ash is still around to help me out, put he's nowhere to be found._

" _Nice panties. What are you, a kid? So lame." A dark haired brunette walks up to me and snidely remarks. I ignore her and keep looking around to see if Ash is still around, and that's when I see him. A few feet away from me, and he's blending in with a group of other boys who are all watching the alteration, and as I continue to stare at him he slightly shakes his head as if to say not to acknowledge him._

' _I can't do this anymore', and with that I turned and ran down back out towards the entrance, with the voices and laughter echoing behind me…_

Anyways after that he continued to ignore me, as if being seen with me in school would be embarrassing, not to mention he ditched me after school that day, if it wasn't for Alison I would've had to walk home that day, which as I mentioned before was my FIRST day of school. Anyways so as I was saying I really don't want to this, but I have friends at school so that's a plus side to being tortured for 7 or so hours. After getting ready in ripped blue _jeans_ and a black tank top accompanied by a black and white plaid flannel shirt, open buttons, and white vans, I grabbed my bag, made my way downstairs, where I was greeted by Gail in the kitchen and Betsy sat at the breakfast bar, eating pancakes, an omelette, bacon and toast.

"Can I get you anything Ana?", Gail said, which alerted Betsy to my presence, she's been with us ever since my egg donor was booted up and out of our lives.

"No, that's ok, I'll just eat off of Betsy's plate", I said with a smirk and she glared at me with her mouth full of toast.

"Dnnhmt younmpf darmpf (Don't you dare)", ignoring her I ate a piece of omelette and she smacked my arm, making me giggle. "Where's dad?"

She swallowed as she said,"He had to leave for an early meeting, but didn't know wether or not to wake you up, and Ash left for school ten minutes ago."

"Oh ok, well then we better get going. You have the wonderful 8th grade to start and I have the second year in my ong 4 year journey. You know elementary school is longer than high school, but I don't remember it being just as stressful as high school, and that's saying a lot, because I'm barely half way through it. Want me to drop you off?"

She giggles as she replies, "Nah, I'm good. I'll ask Jacob to drive me to school if it means i don't have to listen to you whine."

"Your loss,I'm an awesome driver and I would've let you sit shotgun and pick the songs." I say as I walk out of the kitchen waving goodbye to Gail and out the front door, with Betsy right behind me.

"I can do that with Jacob. Bye Ana. Have a good day, love you." She's the only one in the house that knows what happened with Ashton on my first day of school, and how ever since then our relationship had been strained.

"I will, I have my girls, you too. I love you, be safe." I waved goodbye, got in my car, and drove to my still unnamed high school. I parked my car, got out and my friends walked towards me. "Hi guys, how was your summer?"

"You would know, we spent like half of it with you, and we talked everyday we were apart." That's true,we've been friends since like kindergarten.

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to say."

We made our way away from the school's front courtyard and up the stairs when a we were alerted by a whistle.

"Hey there Lia, ladies, would you like to join us. Not you polka dots, I'm afraid my boys and I are only into mature women." As he said that he looked over to his group of friend who smirked at his remarks, a group which unfortunately included the love of my life, and longtime neighbor, Christian Trevelyan Grey. Cody and his group of friends have been acquainted with us since like kindergarten, but once we hit 2nd grade, their thoughts changed on hanging out with girls, and getting "cooties", who's childish now? As I was saying, they changed once we hit second grade, and that pissed off Alison, but now that we are in high school things have become worse, and it's as if we were never friends at all, even if it was a long time ago(and for a short period of time).

"First of all, it's Emilia, not Lia, I'm afraid only people I love, like, and maybe even tolerate can call me Lia, three groups you will never be apart of. And seco-" Emmy was cut of from what she was saying when Ally interrupted.

"Second of all, if you ever disrespect Ana again, not only will you have to feel my rage but I will make sure the football coach gets an "anonymous" note explaining your two year unrelentless bullying. I would like to see what would happen to your football dream, and being "top" jock then."

She said that with such a serious face that Cody's only reply was "Tch. Whatever." He went back to his little group of friends and with one last stare at them we continued our walk up the steps towards the entrance of the school building.

"Ally you know I would never let you do that right." I said as we walked towards our aligned lockers.

"That's ok, I wouldn't have asked for permission."

"You just told me what you would do to them, so if that was to happen, I would have a hint as to whom it may have been."

"You say that as if that's the only plan I have against those jerks if they were to hurt my friends. I've been planning their demise since the 2nd grade, that's 8 years of planning."

"This is going to be a very interesting school year, I can feel it." Emilia mutters, and I have to say I agree with her.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please leave a review, follow, and favorite. If you have any questions concerning the plot or characters, please PM me, thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Also if you want to see what the characters I created look like visit my pinterest page. My name is Gracie Davis, and the board is called I Love You, under the section characters.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Don't worry all the questions you have about the characters will be answered in the next few chapters.** **All original characters belong to E L James.** **I don't know what to say and think. Thank you to my 3 reviewers, even you sis, for all your encouragement. Thank you all for the kind and encouraging reviews and follows, they keep me going.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ana**

So yeah, as I was saying, first day of highschool, and all we did was get acquainted with our teachers and register in our classes. Now it's lunch time and I can't seem to focus on the conversation my two best friends are having because my eyes keep drifting over to the table a few feet away where Christian and his friends are. He seems to be laughing at something one of the guys were saying, and I guess he must sense me staring because he looks straight up at me.

' _Are you sure he's looking at you._ ' Shut up. Though to make sure that I wasn't being delusional I look behind me to make sure, and nope, no one. When I look up again, he's still staring at me with a grim smile on his face. It takes a while for me to realize my cheeks are flushed, before I quickly look away and at my plate. It seems though that me staring off hadn't gone past my two besties.

'What were you just staring at?", Alison asked, and she looked into the direction I was just staring in, I look up as well, but he isn't staring at me anymore. _What do you expect, for him to keep staring at you all day, like you do to , that's not gonna happen. He doesn't even like you._

I know that, anyways back to present reality. "Ugh, the jocks. I can't believe that Cody actually likes you. Do you think he was being serious.", Alison asks Emilia, who twisted her lips in thought, before shaking her head no.

"Of course not. Haven't you heard about his reputation, he's been dating and dumping girls since middle school. He just wants something from me, something only my future husband will get, and once he gets that he'll dump me. Even if he was to date me and not want ' _that'_ then he'd just cheat on me and get it from someone else. I hate guys like him."

 _Cheat._ Why do people cheat on each other, I mean when you get together with someone it's because you feel something for them, whether really strong emotions or love, and when that dies out, the most reasonable thing to do is to break up, right? I mean why stay, if you're unhappy with that person. Why stay in that relationship, while loving or having an affair with someone else.

I never really got to know my mother, because according to my brother, he cheated on dad when I was 4, and when dad found out he divorced her, and she didn't get anything due to the prenup they signed. I would really like to know what goes on in peoples' mind when they cheat on others. I mean I guess, sometimes there are just situations in which you can't get out, but in the end someone, or everyone gets hurt, so I don't understand thepoint. Although I am only 16, and I've never been in a relationship, so what would I know about that kind of stuff.

"ANA!"

I zone out of my head and back to the conversations that are being held at the table. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I've been calling your name for a awhile now, and I just had to yell, so everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy, and she was right. As I scan the room everyone, even the jock table, is looking in this exact area, and more specifically this table nad at _me._

' _Well this is one way to get his attention.'_ OMG shut up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something."

"Really, what?"

Oh, shit. Now I have to think about something, oh crap, crap, crap.

"Oh just uh wondering whether or not you guys were gonna go to Brad's back to school party on Friday." I remember overhearing Ashton talking about it on the phone, and he said something about it being open invitation.

"Really? You don't really enjoy those types of things you, so why were you thinking about that?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah, that's why I was thinking about it so deeply. I wanted to know if I really wanted to go, and I do, so will you guys come along with me?", I sheepishly ask, hoping they don't see through my lie.

"Of course we will girl, you don't think we'd let you go to a party filled with drunk, horny, pubescent boys all by yourself now do you." Alison said with a smirk as she nudged me in the arm. I smiled and laughed along with her as the bell rang for the end of lunch time, and we all made our way to our next class, which we have together. I zoned out of that as well, and before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was driving home.

When I get there the house is basically deserted. I put my backpack down in my room and make my way down to the kitchen area where Gail is making lunch.

"Hey Gail, do you know where everyone is?", I ask as I am handed a plate full of apple slices and a choices between peanut butter and caramel.

' _She knows me so well.'_

"Yes I do. Your father has a late meeting, but will be home in time for dinner, your brother and sister are staying after school for their club activities."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, thank you."

"No problem Ana. So how was your day, I would ask if anything interesting happen, but it is only the first day", she said with a smile. I really love her, she's the best, the closest thing to a mother I have.

"It was ok, for the first day. Cody, one of the jocks, is into Lia, but she totally told him off, because she hates his " _kind"_.

"That sounds like something she would do. When are those lovely young ladies going to come and visit again. I miss them."

"They were here last Friday for our sleepover weekend before school started, and what do you mean you miss them, am I not good enough for you?", I love these playful banters we have. Some people might find it weird because technically she works for us, but I love her, she's like family. This house would not function without her.

I make my way to my room after enjoying my snack and flop on my huge bed. I can't believe I forgot that Betsy has to stay after school today for cheer practice, I mean she even had to go to school a week earlier so that they could practice and stuff, and I guess it's the same for Ashton. I read a little while, but for some weird reason, the boredom of not having anyone to talk to aggravates me. I can't text Ali and Lia because they have things to do as well. Ali has a swim class, and Lia wants to be a chef so she has a cooking lesson with her mom after school.

' _You should also join a club, it'll keep you from being so bored.'_ That's not a bad idea, I should join a club, but what am I good at? Although I couldn't think much about that before I dozed off to sleep.

The next thing I remember is being woken up by someone, I can't remember who so that I could get ready for dinner. I take a quick shower, and put on a black and white plaid button up dress, black ballet flats, and make my way down into the dining room. It seems everyone was waiting on me. I mutter aa quiet sorry, and take my seat right next to Betsy, which is unfortunately across from Ashton. He gives me a slight smile, but I ignore it and turn towards the head of the table where dad is sitting.

"So now that we're all here lets get started.", and with that they serve the food, spaghetti and meatballs, my favorite. Ok so, to be honest I love everything pasta related, so that's not my only favorite dish. From spaghetti to Mac and Cheese, to Beef Stroganoff. You name it, and if it has pasta I love it. As we are eating, there's small talk around the table, but soon dad clears his throat as if he wants to say something to important.

"So as you guys know, I've been having a lot of late and early business meetings as of lately, and I want you guys to know that there's a reason behind everything. It's just been the four of us for a really long time, but these past few months I've been seeing someone. We've gotten really close, and are going steady, and I want you guys to meet her.", he says that with a smile as he looks around the table to observe our reactions, and rightly so we all look shocked, though there's more.

"I was thinking, maybe you guys could meet her and then we'd all go on a little trip and get to know each other. I know you guys have school, and everything, but if we leave now, then you won't be…"

I can't seem to get what he said completely focused in my mind. I'm shocked, and a little bit confused. I mean it's not unusual that he wants to move on, I mean it's been what 12 years now, but the thought of having a step mother, after only having Gail as a mother figure (a great one at that) scares me to death. Although it seems I'm being too quiet, because when I look up everyone is looking at me trying to gauge my reaction.

"What do you think Ana?", dad asks as he nervously smiles in my direction. I really love my dad, he's the best dad there is. Caring, loving, attentive, and of course I want him to be happy, and I don't want to seem selfish by outright saying I hate this, so I muster up my courage to say, "Oh um… I'm glad you're happy dad, if you're happy then I guess, I.. um then I… um excuse me."

I took off running ignoring their shouts and calls for my name. I ran down the driveway and out the gate, which was easier than I thought, because the gate controls are located inside the house, and I didn't have my car. I ran and ran until I was out of breath, which wasn't that long. I walked wherever my feet were taking me as my head filled in with my own thoughts. Before I knew it I was in front of a park. I walked around until I saw a little playground at the bottom of a big hill.

They had a swing set, I love swings, although right now I don't want to feel happy by swinging on the swings, not after what I did to my dad. So I walk up the hill. You can see the sky so much clearly from up here, it's like a whole different view. So pretty. I notice a big oak tree tucked right in the middle of the hill and walked towards it. I crouched down and leaned against the tree, and before I even noticed it, I started crying. I don't know how long I sat there, just crying.

Well, it's probably getting late and I should hurry home before I make everyone even more worried, although before I could even get up I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing in my spot?", I look up, shocked, into piercing gray eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. If there are any spelling mistakes, please let me know, my keyboard is a bit broken, and some of the keys are sticky and don't type, or type too many. I tried to fix as many as I could. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think. I appreciate it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Grace xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you all for the reviews, they really inspire me. For this chapter, there will be Christian's POV, I'll try to include others, but I'm not so sure. Please Enjoy, and leave down a review.**

* * *

 **Christian**

After dinner mom and dad went their separate ways, to do separate things so I was left alone. _As usual._ I might as well go out for a little while. I Grab my keys, and run down the stairs.

"May I ask where you're going?", I turn to see mom in the living room area, drinking tea and reading a book. "Just out for a little fresh air, I'll be back soon."

"Ok sweetie, be safe. Love you.", I nod my head and reply with 'you too' as I make my way towards the Audi TTS I got for my birthday this year. I drive around with no destination in mind, until I find myself driving by the park I usually come to. _Might as well._

I park in one of the various parking spots and make my way towards the little playground, and the tree above the hill. It's a little late so there's really no one around. At the top of the hill I notice a figure sitting under the tree, but as I make my way closer they don't seem to notice me. I walk a bit closer until I'm able to see their profile.

 _It's Anastasia._ I'm also close enough to hear her sniffling, so she must have been crying. What do I do, I can't comfort people, let alone sobbing girls. I should do something, anything.

"What are you doing in my spot?", I call out before I'm capable of knowing exactly what I just said. _Idiot. You don't say that to girls who are crying, it makes you sound insensitive._

"Oh umm. Sorry, I just found this area, and I thought it looked pretty. Sorry to disturb, I'll be leaving now. Sorry, again." She said this as she was wiping her tears and standing up to leave.

"No it's ok. You can stay, please.", she looks shocked. She slightly smiled and sat down by the tree again, except this time I sat next to her. "I'm Ana by the way, we uh go to the same school.", she's blushing and stumbling over her words. _Cute._ I shake out of my head and nod as I look at her.

"I know, and we're also neighbors. I'm Christian, as you probably know."

"Uh yeah, we um, have math together."

"I don't mean to intrude, but why were you crying earlier.", As soon as I finish my sentence a new batch of tears start streaming down her face. _Oh shit, now look what you've done._

"I'm sorry that was rude of me, I shouldn't have asked that, sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"It's ok", she sniffles, and starts going into the explanation of how her dad is seeing someone new,and how she's nervous, but wants him to be happy, and all the things that happened with her biological mother, and Gail. I sit there listening to her spill everything out, with more tears streaming down her face. I hand her my personal handkerchief that I always carry with me.

"I can't begin to say that I understand how you're feeling, because I've never been in this situation, but I do know that what you're feeling is a normal thing to feel. I mean, you're dad is dating someone new for the first time in 12 years, and he wants you to leave school for a while to go on vacation to get to know her. That seems a bit, excessive, where as you could just have like a dinner or something, but I guess he just wants you guys to like and see her as he sees her, while you're comfortable and hopefully having fun. I mean, he waited until he knew that things would progress before, he tried to introduce her to you guys. That has to count for something right? Plus. like I said, it's been 12 years, he, like most people, just wants that special someone to share his life with", As I say this, a look of realization crosses her face and she cried even more.

 _I just can't win with this._

"I'm such, a horrible person. I can't even, be happy for my own dad, after everything he's done for me. I mean you're right, he does deserve to be happy, especially after what he went through with my biological mother. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, thank you so much Chris", She says this between sniffles and sobs.

"No problem, now please, it's ok. Stop crying. If someone was to see this scene they'd think I was making you cry. And I don't think my mom would be very happy with that" She giggle through her sniffles, and I stare at her profile. _That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard._

I stand up and stretch and she stares up at me. "Wanna go down to the playground?" She nods her head and smiles up at me. I extend my hand to help her up and the moment her hand touches mine, I feel a bit of a shock, and based on her face, she felt it too. I cough and she looks away and wipes the dirt from her dress. He make our way towards the bottom of the hill, and she runs to one of the swings. I chuckle and she looks over at me expectantly.

"Would you like me to push you?",the big smile on her face lets me know the answer. I walk over to her and stand behind her, before I grab ahold of the handles and pull her all the way back before letting her go, and she squeals. I laugh as she kicks her legs in the air rapidly before falling backward and right towards me. I move away just in time to see her give me a scowl as she swings forward again.

"Here let me help", I say as I notice her starting to slow down. "No thanks, I can push myself, don't wanna dying", she says as she pushes of the ground with her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gentle, promise. And I'd catch you before you could fall and injure yourself, always, I promise." I give her a slight smile and she blushes as she nods yes. I make my way behind her and push slightly on her back each time she swings back. This isn't the first time I've done this with her though.

"Do you remember, we used to go to the same Kindergarten?" I ask, and she turns her head to look at me as she nods. "Yeah, in fact, we've gone to the same school our whole lives."

"That's true, but do you remember on the first day of school in kindergarten, you were trying to reach the swings during recess, but you were too short, and when you finally did it, your feet couldn't reach the ground so you just sat there, looking sad and a little lost." She throws her head up in thought and nods as she giggles. _I could never get sick of that sound._

"Yeah, and then you came. You stared at me asking what i was doing, I thought you would make me get off. But instead you went behind me and started pushing me. Ever since that day, the swings became our meet up spot, and a place I've loved." She seems to be in though for a little while, before digging he feet into the ground, and turning her whole bod to face me.

"Why did we stop hanging out. I mean at a certain time boys don't wanna hang with girls anymore, but why is that?", she asks. I really don't know why, I guess when the rest of the guys decided to distance themselves from the girls I did too, because at the time I was in some major need of friends, due to the fact that I was an only child and I was lonely, and I still am, it's just not as much now that I'm in highschool, and that's exactly what I tell her.

"So you hang out with the popular kids, and have so many girlfriends because it helps heal the void and loneliness in your heart?", she asks with a tinge of hope in her heart. When I nod, she looks to be in thought as she nods her head continuously without knowing.

"Have you ever been in love?", She asks looking up in my eyes. She has really beautiful blue eyes, so captivating.. "No. Not really", and that's the truth. "What about you?", she kicks the dirt and looks to be in thought, as to whether or not she should to tell me.

"Yes , but at the same time no. I've had a crush on someone for a really long time, and I don't think it is necessarily gone far enough for it to be considered love, in the eyes of a normal person, but i feel that if things continue the way they are going, it might be love.", She says all this while looking down at the sand and dirt. For some reason, hearing her say this makes me feel weird, I don't know why though.

"It doesn't matter what "normal" people would think about how you feel, they are your feelings aren't they, who wants to be normal anyways. You should tell them, do you hang out with that special someone alot?", I don't know why I said that, but I want to know, because from what I've observed she doesn't really hang out with boys, and her group of friends consist of girls only.

"No I don't, I'm stuck to admiring him from afar.", that would make sense. "Oh, well if you ever get the chance I think you should just tell him how you feel, you never know he might feel the same way you do.", As i'm saying this I'm looking at her, so I notice her disappointed face, though it disappears before I can comment on it. My phone dings in my pocket and I take it out to check.

"Gimme a sec.", She nods and turns around to go back to swinging. It's a text from my mom.

 _ **What time are you getting back, it's almost 11. Xoxo Mom**_

 _ **I'll be back soon, I'm hanging out with a friend.**_

 _ **Which friend? Cody?**_

 _ **No, her name's Anastasia.**_

 _ **Ana Steele? Oh that's great, I'll let her dad know, he's worried sick about her.**_

 _ **Ok, I'll let her know.**_

I turn of my phone and walk back towards where Ana is. "You ready to go home yet, it's very late.", She stops swinging and looks up at me shocked. "Oh no, what time is it?". "It's almost 11pm", I reply.

"Oh shit.", she shoots of the swing making it rock back and forth, which causes it to smack her in the back of her legs, tripping her. She falls face first into the sand, and I rush to help her up.

"You ok? That was a nasty fall.", she take my hand and stands up to her full height. Although there is sand all over the front of her body, and I can't help but burst out laughing. "That's not funny, this hurts, and I'm pretty sure there's sand up my nose.", she whined, which only fueled my laughter. She used the handkerchief that she still had clutched in her hand to wipe her face and gave me, what I think was supposed to be a scowl, except she looked too cute doing it, I had to reconsider. "Come on let's get you home." I walk her towards the parking lots and to my car, where I open the door for her and she slide right in. I walk to the other side and get in. "Nice ride.", she says as she admires the interior of my car. "Thanks", and with that i start the car and we drive towards her house in comfortable silence. When we get to the gate, it automatically opens which shocks me, and her as well. ' _They probably saw us coming and opened it from the inside.'_

I drive up the long driveway and park right in front of the house, and Ana moves to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out. "Wait!", I call out as I get out of the car, and she turns towards me, "What's your number, you know, in case you wanna hang out again?", I don't know why I'm so nervous, this isn't the first time I've asked for a girls number.

She walks back towards me, and inserts her number into my phone. 'Thank you for making me feel better about the whole you know… I had fun." She smiles and turns to leave again, but I grab her hand to stop. "I'll walk you to the door."

The walk was pretty short and we stood awkwardly in front of her door, I turn to leave but she stops me. She kisses my cheek and whispers thanks again just as the front door is opened and a familiar face is growling at me.

"Hey Campbell, how's it going.", I say, and Ana looks between me, and a fellow football friend of mine. "Campbell?", I hear her whisper.

"Good, thanks for dropping my sister off, goodbye." He drags Ana off and slams the door in my face, and although I should, I don't feel at all insulted, because my heart is still racing from the kiss on the cheek Ana gave me. Which I don't understand because I've done more intimate things, but that kiss was so innocent and cute, not at all like anything I've ever done.

' _Shake that lovesick smile off of you face lover boy.'_ But I can't help myself, and I drive the short distance home in a happy daze.

 **Ana**

"Campbell? Ash can you explain why Christian called you by your middle name?", I look into the angry face of my brother, and he seems to be getting even angrier the more he stares at my face.

"Did he do that to you?", What is he talking about, it takes a while before I realize that he's talking about the redness I got from scrubbing vigorously at my face to get all the sand out of the holes on my face.

"What, No! Of course not, he helped me. I just tripped and fell into a sandpit, not that you would care anyways", I unintentionally yell.

"Of course I would care, I'm your brother, and I don't want you hanging out with that guy and his friends, their bad news.", He spits.

"No you don't, because if you did you would want everyone to know that I'm your sister, you wouldn't go by Campbell at school, and you would've protected me from Leila and her bitchy sidekick Kate on the first day of school, but instead you hid away. Now tell me, what kind of brother does that. Furthermore, you don't have the right to tell me who I can or cannot hang out with.", I walk past him and towards the stairs and to my room before he can say anything else.

I lay in my bed thinking about everything that has happened today. I had a great time with Christian at the park, and it made me so happy to find out that he didn't intentionally not want to be my friend, although it was a little sad to think that he doesn't like me. I mean why else would he push me to tell someone else, (because he doesn't know that I like him), that I like them. That would mean he doesn't like me, because normal boys would've gotten jealous. Right? This is so confusing, and it hurts my heart so much, why do people put themselves through this.

' _Never mind that, you do know that you kissed him, right?'_ My inner voice yells through all the jumble in my head. Oh my God. Oh my God. OH. MY. GOD. I kissed him! I mean it was on the cheek, but it counts for something. Although before I can ponder on that magnificent, yet frightening thought there's a knock at my door and dad's head is poking through the door.

"Hey sweetie, I'm so glad Christian was able to get you home safely." Wait how does he know that I was with Christian, I zone out, but I'm still able to hear bits and pieces of what he said.

"Worried…"

"Called Grace…."

"Christian…. Find..."

"Hanging out….. Happy"

I shake out of the thoughts running through my head, because there is absolutely no way, Christian only hung out with me because my dad called his mom and asked him to go look for me, right? He was so sincere, and he listened to my problems, if that was the reason he would've taken me home a long time ago. He wouldn't have told me those things about himself.

"It looks like you're tired, so I'm going to let you sleep, we can talk about everything tomorrow, I'm just glad you're safe." He kisses me on the forehead and leave my room, leaving me with terrifying thoughts swirling around my head.

' _Talk about ending the perfect date in such a terrible way.'_

And although it wasn't date, I would have to agree with y inner voice, this was not how I wanted things to end, I was so happy, and in an instant, it all went away. Although I'm wrong, i should probably talk to Christian before I make assumptions, because he would never do that, right? I don't even know anymore, because today I found out, that there are so many things I don't know about him, and I thought I knew everything about him, from his favorite color, blue (which makes me love my eyes), to his favorite food, (Mac and Cheese), which not many people know about him.

' _Damn stalk much?'_

I don't have time to think about anything else as I give in and let my eyes close and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah! I managed to get Ana and Christian's POV in, I'll add, more in the next chapter, which will explain what everyone thought of Ana's dash at dinner. I'm happy i was able to finish today, even though it's like 4:30 AM. I would like to recommend a song which I listened to on loop while writing this chapter. (Even though it doesn't match the mood of the chapter)**

Chord Overstreet - Hold On

 **I love it so much, and listening to the lyrics it sounds and feels like something Christian, in general, not in my story, would sing about Ana if she ever got hurt, or left him. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Grace x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, again thank you all for the reviews. They push me forward and I really appreciate them. For this chapter I'll be going back to last night when Ana ran out of the house during dinner, although I'll do it in narrator's POV because it would be easier to share everyone's feelings that way, rather than doing individual POVs of each family member. I promise in this chapter all the questions about Ray's mystery woman will be answered.**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review, I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Everyone just seemed to stare as Ana ran out of the house, and before any could react Ashton got up to chase after her, but stopped when he heard beatrice's voice.

"Let her go, she probably needs to cool down before she can talk to anyone." Although that seemed like a reasonable idea, he couldn't help but stare at the entrance of the dining room where Ana just evacuated, but all in all he decided to listen to his sister.

"Ok, I'll go open the gate for her, you know. In case she wants to go for a walk or something.", and with that he ran towards the security room located on the first floor, and with the help of many of the cameras around the gate he could clearly see that she was crying. Seeing her like that really pained Ash, and he all he wanted to do was hug her and make the tears go away like he used to when she was little and would get injured doing tomboy things. He cleared his throat and walked back to the dining room where they ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

It's been about 2 hours and everyone was getting worried due to the fact that Ana hadn't come home yet, and t was getting increasingly darker by them minute.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have putten such information on the table right off the bat, especially since you guys have just started a new school year, that's too much stress. I'm sorry.", Ray was sitting on one of the couches with his head in his head.

"Dad don't blame yourself, it was big news, and I'm sure sis just needs a little time to herself to process the information that had been put in her head. I mean it's a surprise to all of us, but I feel that everyone has different ways of coping with things, I'm sure she'll be home soon." Betsy said as she sat next to her dad and rubbed his shoulders.

"You sound so much older than you are, and I'm sure you're right. Why don't you go to bed, you have an early practice tomorrow don't you? I'm sure you're sister will show up soon, I love you Bets.", he kissed her forehead as she stood up and nodded.

"Love you too dad, goodnight everyone.", she slowly made her way out of the living room and towards the stairs adjacent to it.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon, would you both like some coffee, or any beverage at all?", Gail asked the two gentlemen, and although she seemed calm and reserved she too was worried about Ana. It was getting late and she was worried about the middle Steeles' safety. She had become like a daughter to her, just like Ashton and Beatrice, but if Gail was to be honest Ana's energy and kind heart had made its way into her heart.

"Yes please Gail", Ray replied, but Ashton was sat there in complete silence staring off to space. She nodded and made her way into the kitchen to prepare the drinks. When it reached 10 O'clock and Ana still wasn't home, they were even more worried.

"Why don't we alert the neighbors to keep an eye out for her, and if she isn't home by the hour, we can send a search party out for her." Gail suggested. Ray shot upas he looked at Gail with wide eyes.

"That's a great idea, i'll do that now, and with that he walked off to his office."

"You holding up alright?", She said as she sat next to the oldest Steele child who seemed to have it worse than all the others.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried about her, I mean she's never done anything like this before.", he said as he put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face.

"You're right, but i feel that this is good, it helps her let out her feelings instead of keeping them bottled up and pretending to be alright, don't you think that would be worse? Although I wish she had taken her car or at least her phone so we would be able to know if she was safe, but you can't help it I guess." Ash looked up to his paternal mother and smiled.

"Thank you Gail, I don't know what we would do without you." Said lady smiled in return as she replied with a ditto.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay up and wait for Ana to get home, I can't, unfortunately. I have to get up early. Don't stress too much, I'm sure she's ok and just lost track of time. Plus this is a really safe neighborhood, I'm sure nothing bad would happen to her."

"I sure hope so. Goodnight Gail, and thank you, again."

"It's my pleasure, goodnight Ashton."

With that Ashton was left alone in the living room, and he soon moved to the security room so that he would be able to see if Ana was at the front of the gates. He didn't know how long he sat there, but soon the headlights of a familiar car pulled up to the gate, and he could see two figures up in the front, making him let out a huge sigh of relief. He unlocked the gates and walked as fast as he could without it being considered running towards the front door.

He stood in front of it for a while in order to give them enough privacy to say goodbye, but he could see through the glass door that their faces were getting closer together, which made him pull open the door with such force that it would have been ripped off of the hinges.

"Grey.", he spat at his junior football teammate.

"Campbell", the grey eyed boy replied, although his pleasantries were ignored by the furious blue eyed brunette male.

"Thanks for dropping my sister off", Aston half heartedly replied as he slammed the door in Christian's face. He turns to face his sister, and is silently observing her red smudged face. Though all that seemed insignificant when she stormed up the stairs in rage after their argument.

He honestly had no idea that the way he treated her at school affected her so much, she never seemed to mind. Although this would explain what Gail was saying, she was just pretending to be ok with it so that he would not see that she was bothered, why he didn't know. He walked to his dad's office to let him know that Ana was just dropped off a home by their neighbor Christian Grey. Ashton solemnly walked up the stairs to his room, his gaze lingering on Ana's door for a few seconds before sighing and walking into his bedroom.

Ana was worried about him not being a caring brother? Well he start now, and one of the duties of a big brother was to protect his little sister from boys he thought were undeserving of her. ' _Christian Grey will regret the day he tried to play with my little sister's heart.'_ Was his last thought before letting the fatigue guide him to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

 **Ana POV**

I'm late. Like an hour late for school, without looking at all the missing calls and texts I got from my friends I walk to the bathroom and clean up.

I make my way downstairs to find dad at the breakfast bar with Gail in the kitchen serving him breakfast. "Good morning", I call out, gaining their attention.

"Oh Ana, good morning!", Gail comes around the counter and gives me a hug. "How are you sweetheart, I was so worried." She gushes as she holds me at arms length to examine my face, that is now clean and fresh of scratches. I give her my best smile and walk towards where dad is sitting.

"So I'm guessing Ash and Betsy left for school already?", I ask as I get a nod from both dad and Gail.

"Yeah, I called the school already to let them know that you weren't feeling well and wouldn't be able to make it, and due to the fact that it's only the first week of school I'm sure you won't miss anything.", dad said as he dug into his omelette.

 _I'm also gonna guess that he stayed home from work to "take care" of you._

Oh shut up.

"Oooh dad, what are you having that looks good, I want some."

"Oh here you go my sweet Ana.", Gail says as she hands me an egg omelette with toast and orange juice. I sit down and smile up at her.

"Thank you so much Gail, for everything.", she nods and replies with, "My pleasure" before walking out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, leaving me and dad all alone.

I turn to look at dad and he's looking at me as well. "Dad, I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday, and making you all worry, I admit I was overreacting a bit."

"Ana I don't want you to feel bad about expressing yourself to me, but I do want you to know that running out like that without your phone will be punishable next time."

"Next time?" I mutter as I look at him.

"Not that I want there to be a next time, but if you find it had to express yourself and you need to cool down before you can talk about it then I guess I understand that. I want you to be able to tell me when things bother yo, I don't want you to hide your feelings because in the end it will build up and you will one day explode. I will give you as much space as you may need, as long as you promise to share when something's bothering you", he said all this as he looked into my eyes and rubbed my arms up and down, which was when I let the dam break.

Although I had a crying fest yesterday, it seemed that I had more tears in me, due to the fact that I wouldn't stop crying as I was embraced in my dad's warm arms. I spill my guts out to him, about my worries and confusions, just like I did with Christian.

"Oh Ana, sweetie, you don't have to worry about all that. Anais and I talked and that was one of her biggest concerns, and there's a solution for that. You don't have to call her mom or anything, even when we get married. You can just think of her as someone else in the house to look up to for girl advice, just like Gail. She and I don't want you guys to be pressured about it all.", I noticed the look on his, face and for the first time in 12 years my dad looked happy, really really happy.

I mean not that he wasn't happy before, but, it seemed like something else was added on top of his earlier happiness, and if that is because of this Anais woman, then I guess I'm happy for him too.

"Married huh? This must be getting serious.", I nudge him with my elbow and he chuckles out loud.

"It is, but before we took things to the next level I wanted you guys to meet her first. She's amazing and I hope you guys like her as much as I do", he has that look on his face again.

"Soo, tell me about her, how did you guys meet?", I turn my body to face him, ignoring my breakfast for the time being.

"Well her name in Anais Elizabeth Snow, and we met at the coffee shop not too far from the building. As you know i'm not a big coffee drinker, but one of our clients' shipment went missing so I needed something to help me stay awake.

While I was walking in she was walking out and we collided into each other, her coffee ending up on the front of my shirt. The pain woke me up pretty quick as you would guess." I chuckled at this part, and he continued, the smile on his face even bigger and brighter than it was before.

"We got to talking and she offered to buy me a new shirt, but I told her I had a spare in my office, which I did. She apologized again and I offered to buy her a new cup of coffee, and I didn't relent until she let me. We talked and talked and I forgot all about the stress that was waiting for me back at work.

You and her have a lot in common actually because she herself is the owner of a publishing company and she loves to read, so that's something you could talk about." He trailed on and I zoned out, not in the sense that I didn't care about what he was saying, but in the sense of realization washing over me. My dad is really happy, and I don't want to ruin that for him by being selfish, plus all my worries about the situation have already vanished, so I said the one thing I neglected to say to him last night.

"Dad, I'm really happy for you, because if you're happy then I'm happy.", I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Anniepie, I love you."

"I love you too, why don't you use this day to relax a bit. Oh yeah, and I forgot. About that vacation you wanted to go on with us, why don't you just use it as an intimate getaway for you and Anais to go on, we can meet her before that and have like a dinner or something," he nodded, got up, kissed my forehead and walked off to his office.

I finish my breakfast and make my way to my bedroom where I find my phone, which has been on charge since yesterday and check some of the missed messages leading all the way up to yesterday night. Most are from Em and Ali asking where I was and if I was ok, but a few are from a number I don't recognize.

 **Hi, it's Christian, I had fun today and I hope we can hang out like that again sometime soon.**

 **Hey Chris again, I didn't see you with your friends this morning u ok? U didn't get in trouble right?**

 **Hey, sorry i keep bothering you, but I noticed you weren't in second period, so I'm guessing ur at home sick, but I hope it wasn't my fault.**

Oh no, now I wish I checked my phone earlier, though I can't help the heat flushing through my cheeks at the thought of him being worried about me.

 _Does this mean that you've let go of the idea that Christian was only hangout with you because ur dad told him too."_

I guess so, I mean why would he wanna hang out again if he was being made to the first time. I reply to the messages telling them that I was alright and at home safely, though i take extra time sending my text to Christian due to the fact that my finger won't press on the send button.

 **Hey it's Ana, yeah I'm at home. 'Sick', but don't worry it's not ur fault. Truth is i just overslept, but dad didn't wake me up because he wanted to talk to me about yesterday night.**

After I finally send it, I wait a few minutes for a reply but get none. After about 30 minutes I get worried, it doesn't even show that he's read it Then again his read receipts could be off.

' _He's in school you dumbass, he probably can't check his phone yet."_

That's true, i set my phone on the table and grab the latest book I was reading. It's a story about a girl with the power to read minds, although none knows, and if they were to find out she would be experimented on, so she goes through her life with people thoughts flowing in and out of her head. Until one day she meets a boy whose mind she can't read, and the adventures they have. I really like it, although i'm broken out of my little world when my phone beeps.

I rush to the night stand and grab it only to be disappointed. It's Em and Ali. No offense, I love them to death, but it wasn't who I wanted. I go back to reading for a while until I notice how hungry I am. Although before i can do anything there's a knock at the door, and i yell out "come in".

 _Maybe it's gail with lunch._

Although when I turn around the person behind me and in my doorway was _not_ Gail.

* * *

 **This week I'm posting early because, today is the only day in which I'm not busy. Tomorrow I'm helping my mom cook and decorate for my little sisters B-day party, and the on Friday i'm attending another B-day party. Crazy.**

 **I updated my pinterest board and there you can see what Anais looks like. Did anyone get the chance to listen to the song recommendation I left in the last chapter, and if so did you like it? Let me know in a PM or a review.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Grace x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry this update is so late, I forgot to mention in Chap. 4 that I was leaving to Camp for a week, so I was pretty busy packing and stuff. Anyways I want to thank you all for all the amazing reviews I got from the last chapter, I promise I wanted to post early to show my appreciation.**

 **Anyways, I'm making a few adjustments to their living conditions, instead of living in a gated house, they live in a gated community, so the driveways are open, but to get in through the front gates you either have to live there yourself, or be on a visitors list for that family. It just made more sense for him to get there, than the fact that her security noticed his license plates from the day before.**

 **Again, thank you all, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Ana**

What's he doing here?!

I mean I don't mind the fact that he's here, I guess I'm just surprised, so I voiced my thoughts from earlier.

"Oh, um… I was texting you.. And uh.. You weren't reply so I decided to skip lunch break to make sure you were ok, and that you didn't get in trouble or anything.", He says all his while he's stumbling and rubbing the back of his neck. He looks cute, although with him being here all of a sudden, when I was just texting (with him not replying mind you), makes me feel overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Uhh… Yeah I woke up late, and my dad said that I could stay home, I texted you back, didn't you get it?", He looks surprised.

"You did?! Oh shit it was probably after second period. You see Mr. Mathews took my phone right after I was done sending that last tex, and he won't give it back until the end of the day. Ugh.. Now I feel like such an idiot, coming all the way here for no absolute reason." He's nervously shuffling on his feet, and i do kinda feel bad for making him stand there, not that I did it on purpose or anything.

"It's ok, I'm kinda glad that you're here, although I feel bad that you had to skip lunch to come and see me, would you like to have lunch with me? I'm sure Gail has something made already." I get up from my spot on the bed and walk towards the door where he is standing.

"I'd like that very much, thank you. I met Gail, she's as nice as you described last night. Although she said she's already met me."

"Yeah, probably from when we were kids, it's funny though, all my memories from before the beginning of highschool is all so foggy, I don't know why." He seems to quiet down instantly for some reason.

 _I wonder why._

"Anyways, here we are" I say as I walk into the kitchen where Gail, who we caught sight of leaving the kitchen as we walked in, already has two plates set for us on the kitchen table. Which when in comparison to our huge banquet dining hall table is rather small. Garlic buttered grilled cheese (sliced) with tomato soup, and a glass of milk.

We sit right across from each other so I can stare at him while he eats, although saying that even in my head sounds really creepy. As we are eating, I try to make small talk, but it seems he had the same idea.

"So-"

"Um"

"You first", we replied in sync.

We stared in each others eyes until we eventually simultaneously burst into laughter. "Please you first", he said again. Have I ever mentioned how dazzling he looks with a smile on his face, especially his eyes. The grey orbs just seemed as if the could light up the whole room. I can't tell you how many times I've been caught or have caught myself staring into his eyes from afar. Everything about his face is just so….. _perfect._

"Uhh… Ana?" Ooops it looks like I was doing it again, I'm not used to him being so close to me. Usually I'm staring from afar, usually without his notice or consent, and again that sounds super creepy, but do you really need consent to stare at someone?

"Oh uh sorry, I was just deep in thought, how did you get in through the gates, won't the security notify your parents, because they know you should be at school?"

Bill and James, the security guards at the gate know of everyone in the whole community, and will notify adults (parents, guardians, grandparents, etc.) when they think something has happened with their child (for example them coming home early), due to the fact that most of the adults in this area leave on business trips and aren't always home.

"Yeah, I told Bill I was just visiting you and because my family's name is on your approved visitors list, and the fact of what happened yesterday, he let me through, as long as I make it back to school before 5th period, which is right after lunch."

"Oh wow, that's in like less than 15 minutes. Are you sure you don't mind spending your whole lunch break with me, I mean wouldn't you rather spend it with all your friends?", I questioned, and he seems to freeze at the mention of his friends.

"No, I'm actually enjoying myself, and after what happened this morning I don't think their the best of company at this moment." I wait for him to elaborate on his statement, but it doesn't come.

 _I wonder what happened there._

"Anyways, are you really okay after what happened last night, I mean I would understand if you want to talk more.", He looks hesitant as if scared to approach the topic.

He should be. What does he understand about what I'm going through. It's not like he has lived his whole life with only one parental guardian, and then all of a sudden was thrown at the fact that his dad was going to bring someone else into the family.

I mean I understand the fact that he didn't introduce us to her on the first date, but like after the 4th or 5th date you'd think that it would be on the front of his mind to introduce her to his kids, so their not too deep into their relationship. You know, in case the kids don't like her! So yeah, he would have absolutely no idea or understanding of what I could possibly be going through.

 _Woah, where did that come from, I thought you were ok with all that was going on. Why the mental rant, and why NOW._

I have no idea what that was, but I'm glad that I didn't say it all out loud because that would've been wrong. Christian just wanted to help me, and I have no right saying, even thinking, about projecting my emotions unto him when he's just trying to be nice and understanding.

"Yeah, I'm great. My dad and I had a talk this morning and we're meeting his girlfriend, Anisa, probably next week, I'm not really sure." I hope he doesn't notice the hesitance in my voice, I played it well this morning and dad didn't, but there's something about Christian and his eyes that makes me want to spill my guts out to him.

"That's good right, you guys talked and you told him everything. I hope your meeting with future Mrs. Steele goes well." It seems he didn't catch it as, but the use of the title Mrs. steele has me gasping for air. I mean this morning dad and I talked but he didn't use this title, it makes it feel more real.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, there's a probability it won't happen, plus it's only the early stages of their relationship. I don't know.. Uhm.. Again I'm really sorry.", he stumbles through his apology after witnessing my reaction.

"That's ok, I mean it probably will happen, and soon. It's just that I've never really heard anyone be called that before, so it just made the whole thing real."

"I can understand that." There he goes again with that word again. Although despite my thoughts I give him a reassuring smile.

"I should probably leave now, so I'm not late, It's 5 minutes till the bell for lunch, and I'm pretty sure Bill has me on a timer. Thank Gail for lunch for me, I really enjoyed it, as well as your company." I giggle in response as he helps me clean up and put the dishes away.

"I will, thank you for stopping by. I didn't realize how lonely it was being by myself until you showed up, not saying that I don't enjoy my alone time." He laughs, oh what a glorious sound. "I feel you, that's why I like that spot on the hill in the park, it's quiet and not many people go up there."

I lead him to the door and watch as he departs and makes his way back to school.

 **Christian**

I make my way out of her driveway and back to school, waving goodbye to Bill on my way out the gate. I really enjoyed my lunch with her, and after the drama from this morning I'm glad I didn't have to sit at a table with Cody and Jack.

Although while I was standing in her room and she seemed dazed off I noticed she still has a lot of things from when we were younger, not that she'd remember… Not after what happened…. Anyways it just surprised me, because I was pretty sure Ashton would rid of all things that were related to me.

I make my way to school in time for the bell that announced the end of the 4th and final lunch break and the start of 5th period. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately depending on how you look at it, I couldn't wipe my mind clear of anything other than Ana, so that sucks for my Chemistry grade.

The rest of the day progressed like that until finally the last bell rung and I made my way to the boy's locker room in order to change and get ready for football practice. I can't really remember why I joined, maybe because I needed a way to vent out my aggression in 9th grade through a "productive" and "non-self harming" way as my counselor had said.

I make my way out to the field to join the rest of the boys, and the minute I'm in sight Ashton is glaring at me.

"Grey, you're late." I furrow my brows in confusion due the fact that there's barely anyone else around. I mean even the cheerleaders aren't out to practice yet, and trust me when I say they never miss a chance to come out and practice on the field with us.

"The bell just rang, and there's almost no one else here, how is that late?"

"You never know, you might think that you're going to be on time, but before you know it someone gets _hurt_ because you're _late_. Just for talking back you've just earned the whole team 5 extra warm up laps." Ouch, that struck something in me and I have a feeling Ashton did it on purpose, and with the added members on the field they were able to hear his last sentence earning groans and glares my way.

This is _just great._

 **Ana**

I spent the rest of my afternoon reading and thinking about what happened at lunch, especially the rant I had in my head. I moved from my bed around the corner to the window seat in my reading corner and stared out at the small grove of trees in the backyard accompanying the garden Gail like to tend to. Through the tree branches and leaves I could also see the hammock that I had dad install when I turned 13, it was a safer way to read and swing at the same time, though I can't remember the last time I was on it.

I didn't even noticed when my feet walked straight around the corner and to my desk. I grabbed my diary that was openly laying slightly underneath my desk (not on the floor) and a pen from the pencil cup on top of my desk, and wrote. Before I knew it I had about 3 pages full of my personal thoughts and opinions, although skimming through it I never seemed to stay on one thought, before my mind or hand was thinking up and writing about something completely different.

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the voices approaching my room, although before the door was opened I managed to stick my diary in the smallest drawer on my left.

"Ana where have you been, I was so worried about you!", Alison cried as she and Emilia burst into my room. I don't know why I was so startled not only did they text me that they were coming, but I heard them from down the hall.

"I sent you a message explaining everything." I said as I got up away from my desk to sit at the edge of my bed, while Ali sat on my desk chair and Lia leaned on the storage cabinets next to me.

"No you didn't, you just sent us a text saying you were at home, you didn't explain why your dad and sister were calling our houses yesterday. So start explaining young lady," Oh Lia, ever the worry wart. Most people would think that she was being bossy or acting like a parent, but I've been her friend since kindergarten, and trust me when I say it's her type of attitude that has kept our little group together for so long. She has always been there for us, listening to both Ali and I when we had problems and with really good snacks.

Like seriously, between her and Gail I'm surprised I'm not fat, though there was that one episode in middle school when Christian saved me from a…. Wait what? When did that happen, I don't remember that.

"Oi, Ana! Are you zoning out again?" I'm snapped back from my reverie due to Ali's voice and continuous snapping.

" Yeah I'm here, let's go sit somewhere more comfortable where I don't feel like I'm getting the third degree." I say getting up to walk to the window seat.

"I agree, and I my butt and the wood of this drawer do too." Lia says and I can't help but giggle as she and Ali follow me.

I sat on the left of the bench, my back facing the protruding shelves that contain the various amounts of books I have, just to think, this isn't the full collection, there's more downstairs. I grab one of the throw pillows top ut behind my back and another to hold for nerves. Alia and Lia sit in a way where their both facing me, each with a throw pillow in their hands.

"I can't keep up with how much the color scheme of your room changes." Ali says looking down at the green pillows, even though my main room is brown. Thinking about it more deeply she's right. I've gone from pink, purple, blue,grey,green, to now brown. Although there's probably even more colors that I can't remember.

"So, will you tell us now why your Dad and sister were calling our house, and why exactly you stayed home from school today. Not that you missed much, in fact be lucky you stayed home-", she was jabbed in the side by Lia before she could finish her sentence. Hmm.. interesting I'll have to do a little interrogation of my own after this.

I go on to tell them everything. From dad's bomb at dinner causing me to run out of the house, which was the reason they were called, to meeting Christian at the park and swinging with him, to even the cheek kiss I gave him and what happened after that with Ash.

"Wow, that must all be weighing down on you pretty fast, I can't even imagine having to bare all that info in one day, especially during the first week of school. This could not have been a worse time to find out, I'm sorry Ana.", Lia said apologetically as she leaned over to rub shoulders.

"It's not too bad, I mean I think I'm handling it well", I said as I clutched the pillow in my hand even harder. Before I can comprehend what's happening I'm being held in the middle of a group hug by my two besties.

 _They always know what to do to make me feel better._

"Hey, at least we have that party on Friday, a time for you to relax and let go of all the stress from the week.", Ali said breaking the sad and quiet atmosphere making me laugh, she never did like being in sad situations, always found a way to either laugh at it or change the subject, and I don't blame her not after what she's been through.

We spend a little while talking about the party and I managed to get dragged into a shopping date. It took awhile before I remembered what I was going to interrogate them about.

"So what did I miss at school today?" I ask, and they both seem to freeze.

"Nothing", they simultaneously chirp. _Very suspicious._

"I know something happened, even Christian hinted at it this afternoon, so what is it?"

"Wait, Christian was here? And don't you lie to me because I noticed he wasn't sat with the usual group of morons at lunch today.", Ali said ass she leaned inmore as if to properly absorb the information I was going to give.

"Yeah, he came here doing lunch break because I wasn't answering his texts, and he thought I got in trouble, especially after what Ash did to him that night. We talked and had lunch together before he went back to school. So anyways, what happened at school today?"

They both started telling the story, each knowing exactly where to stop and start.

"Well it was any usual day, we were walking by the flagpole up the stairs to school and Cody was being his annoying little self, except today we were worried about you, so we had our heads glued to our screens texting you and trying to reach you. Due to that we didn't even look up when he started talking to us, and before we reached the end of the steps we heard Jack say,

' _Wow, I can't believe they just ignored you like that man. At first I thought they were doing all that because the Polka dots girl was around, but even without her they are complete bitches. '_

Then Jose said, ' _What do you see in her, such shallow attitude, she obviously thinks she's too good for you.'_

Let me tell you I was completely in rage when I heard that, and I was about to turn around and give them a piece of my mind, but I didn't need to, because Cody and Elliot punched them in the face.

Cody said and I quote, ' _Don't talk about them like that, and you know what, she is better than me, and I probably don't even deserve her, but it doesn't mean you can be a rude ass jerk. Show some respect.'_

Elliot didn't say anything, but I think the punch got the message across.

"Wow, pretty wild. Miss a day of school and you miss everything. So Lia, does this change your opinion of Cody?"

"Nope."

"Why not?", I ask with an incredulous look on my face.

"Because A) I'm pretty sure the whole thing was set up, due to the fact that they sat together at lunch and B) What he did was to be expected. If you really like someone would you just sit around and let them be insulted by your "friends". Although I'm not saying you can only defend women who are being verbally harassed if you like them, you must try to stop all cases of that in anyway possible, even if you yourself are a woman."

I sit there in thought about what she just said, especially the part about it being a setup, which I'm starting to believe. I mean why sit at the same table at them if they were obviously disgusted by their attitude, and how come only Cody and Elliot were the only ones that reacted, what about Christian?

I really wanna know, but I can't risk asking them without it being another round of teasing, and after this afternoon I don't think Christian will want to talk about it.

 _It doesn't really matter now does it? Everything has already happened and you can't change it. Plus you weren't there so you don't know what he may or may not have done._

She's right.

The girls and I keep talking until eventually Ali says she's late for her swim practice and Lia ha sto go home, so I walk them to the front door.

"Tell Gail I would've loved to stay and help her with dinner.", Lia says as she got into her BMW.

"Let her know that I would've loved to stay and help her eat her dinner!" Ali called out as she got into her Aston. Ana could only laugh as she waved off her friends, and made her way back to her room. Her only thought being,

 _If this is how hectic the first few days of school are starting of, what happens when we actually start doing work._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. For the scene with the boys, I'm not sure if you could notice but I'm not really used yoo write in boy jerk mode, so it may not have come out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you understand the gist of where I was going with it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the late review, this chapter was the hardest to write so far, and I kept messing up on the POVs, so like 2,000 words into the chapter I would change it and would have to start all over, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **There's more to the story than what meets the eye, keep reading to find out. Let me know what you think and if you found anything confusing. Reviews even the shortest ones, make me extremely happy, and will motivate me to write and post faster. (I'm sorry I wasn't able to prove this through actions last time, but I'll try harder next time.)**

 **Xoxo Grace**


End file.
